Player Event Support Service
}} | width = 908px | height = 275 | title = }} The Pendant Compass, which is used to obtain the coordinates, cannot be used in areas where moogles cannot be placed. ;[ The Pendant Compass ] Pendant Compasses can be purchased from the NPCs selling linkshells in San d’Oria, Bastok, and Windurst. ;[ Obtaining Coordinates ] Equipping a Pendant Compass and using it will display your coordinates as seen in the following image. Please enter the coordinates displayed in the chat log window on your event support application. *If the coordinates are entered incorrectly, your application may be rejected. Please be aware that, depending on the coordinates you have chosen, we may slightly alter the placement location or angle of your moogles. ;[ Number of Moogles ] A maximum of 4 moogles can be placed for a single event. Moogles can be placed across multiple areas, but in general, they are limited to the area where the event is being held. ;[ Message Settings ] The moogles' messages can be entered within 106 bytes. If you do not enter a message, whether in your native language or in any foreign languages, the following auto-translator message will automatically be displayed to players in their respective languages. Receiving Support If you would like to receive player event support, please carefully read the guidelines and apply using the application form. If there are multiple qualifying event applications for the same date, the events to receive support will be decided by lottery. ;[ Step 1 ] First of all, we have to plan an event that everyone can enjoy! ;[ Step 2 ] To make the event even better, apply for player event support! ;[ Step 3 ] The Operations Team will review the details of your application. In the event that multiple qualifying applications are scheduled for the same date, the event to take place will be determined via a draw. An application may be rejected if the event details deviate from the guidelines. In both cases, you will be contacted, and we encourage you to re-apply after changing the date of the event or altering the event details. ;[ Step 4 ] If there are no problems with the event details or the desired date, your support will be approved! The Operations Team will work on the requested object placement to help enhance your event experience. We hope that you will experience events that will remain in your memories forever. The Operations Team will review your event details before deciding whether you qualify for support. If there are multiple event applications for the same date or it is decided that your event details deviate from the guidelines, your application may be rejected. Support Availability Player Event Support is a service that allows players to have moogles added to their events through a simple application process. As a general rule, the Operations Team does not provide support other than moogle setting and placement. Event planning and progress, as well as management during the day of the event, is to be handled by the player(s) holding the event. *If during the event, it is decided that non-participants’ gameplay is being hindered due to congestion or disorder caused by the event, the Operations Team may intervene to rectify the situation. In such a situation, please follow GM instructions immediately. Applications Please make sure the event’s host applies for Player Event Support. The host must possess an account that can be logged into FINAL FANTASY XI from the time that the event starts until the time that the event ends. The Operations Team will be in charge of all contact with the host from the time that the event has been approved until the time that the event ends. Please be aware that an event may be cancelled if the host cannot be reached. The desired date for holding an event can be selected from 14 to 7 days before the date of the event. After this submission period has ended, the applications will be reviewed in the order they were received and, if necessary, selected via a draw. The host will be contacted by e-mail regarding the results of the review/draw and whether or not the event was approved. The host will be contacted if the event cannot be held for any reason. *After altering the event details and date/time, you can re-apply for an event any number of times. Holding an Event Please be aware that support will be canceled if the event host does not log in on the day of the event. If for any reason, holding the event is difficult for the host, please contact us by the day before the event by replying to the e-mail notifying that your event was approved. Support Time Period The times for the event will be decided by the event host, but moogles can only be placed between 4:00pm and 11:00pm(PDT)／3:00pm – 10:00pm(PST) and moogles can be removed from 1 hour after they have been placed until 12:00am(PDT)／11:00pm(PST). Once a specific time has been reached or the event has ended, the moogles will be removed. Please be aware that the host will not be contacted about this. Applications for support over several days will follow the same moogle placement rules described above for each of the days. Moogles (Objects) An event will not be approved if we are unable to verify the locations where the moogles are to be placed. Please be careful to correctly enter the coordinates obtained with your Pendant Compass when applying. If you would like to change the moogles’ message, placement locations, or appearances, please contact the Operations Team by e-mail up until the day before the event. Once a moogle has been placed, its message, placement location, and appearance cannot be changed. The moogle message entered in the application will be used as-is unless there is a significant problem with the service. Please apply after you have carefully decided on your message. *The Operations Team will not translate or correct any of the non-English messages that have been set. We recommend that the host confirms that the text being used is correct and appropriate. Event Details Events may not qualify for support if they: Contain content that may be considered harmful to the FINAL FANTASY XI theme and setting. Contain content that is considered offensive to public order and morals. Contain content that criticizes specific individuals, groups, or organizations. Are being held for money-making or other commercial purposes. Have a real-money reward for winning the event. Discriminate against any specific player by forbidding their participation in the event. Require Player Event Support without requiring innovation or organization on the part of the requesting player. }} | width = 908px | height = 90 | title = }} |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Newscategory:special Events